


parties reserved for the outstanding

by gingermail



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gay people being gay and also confused, M/M, Married Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Other, Post-Canon, Wholesome, and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermail/pseuds/gingermail
Summary: June has a coming out party. Her and Rose discuss their feelings.
Relationships: Implied Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, implied Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 30





	parties reserved for the outstanding

June sat on the sofa, swirling her drink in her glass. Karkat and Dave were talking in the kitchen to eachother about something or the other. Kanaya and Rose were discussing with Roxy about the progess of the troll reproduction project. Callie had excused themself to use the bathroom. 

June stared at them, smiling, though she felt slightly alone in this party thrown for her. She wished at least Jade were here. but alas, she was busy.

After catching June's eyes, Rose excused herself from the conversation she was having with her wife and her Roxy, making her way over to June. She sat beside her. June enjoyed the feeling of someone sinking down in the sofa beside her.

ROSE: Sorry June, I was so wrapped up in that discussion. For a party for you, there's little attention being thrown your way.  


JUNE: ah no no, it's fine really. I don't mind a minute to myself. 

June's words were not a total lie. She did want to be alone, but just not so lonely. Fuck emotions, honestly.

JUNE: i mean, you all have been so kind with these gifts and well...  
JUNE: i know this whole thing was sort of weird. i wouldn't have even had this party if roxy and callie weren't so insistant on it. 

ROSE: I hope we haven't made you uncomfortable. I know they meant well by- 

JUNE: oh no, if it was such a big concern to me I wouldn't have let it go this far. it's just... well, a coming out party is a bit of an alien concept to me. 

ROSE: I like to think of it as a new Earth C tradition.  
ROSE: Our Earth is long gone and with it we may sadly leave behind cultures and traditions that the few humans that occupy Earth C never quite followed.  
ROSE: I wish I had connected more with my mom. My other mom, not Roxy. Maybe I could have learned more about our Haitian roots or something.  
ROSE: Though I suppose she grew up isolated from it too. Perhaps she felt the same way I do, growing up in America.  
ROSE: Ah, look at me. I'm beginning to ramble like Dave.  


JUNE: trust me, you could never reach dave's level.

June looked over to him and Karkat, still going on. She'd think they'd cancel eachother out without how much they talked. She looked up to the ceiling of her living room.

JUNE: i get what you mean. sorta. i guess i never thought of it like that, that we're completely seperate from that Earth now. none of those countries exist anymore.  
JUNE: it IS nice to think of it as founding new traditions :)  
JUNE: i wonder if the trolls feel like that too. alternia and beforus were different, and now they're both being lost to time.

June stopped her thoughts, and looked back at Rose. They both sat there for a while, in a comfortable quiet.

JUNE: this headband you gifted me is so lovely. now i feel obligated to get YOU a coming out gift.  


ROSE: That's really not necessary, June. But I appreciate the thought. 

JUNE: you know, now that i think about it, i don't think you ever did come out. 

ROSE: You're right. I suppose I never wanted to make it a large occassion. I just started dating Kanaya and allowed the rest of you to assume the rest.  


JUNE: hehehe.  


ROSE: Though, there was one person who I did actually come out too within our group. Albeit clumsily. 

JUNE: wait what? who? 

ROSE: My brother, funnily enough. 

JUNE: :0 without me? how long has he known? 

ROSE: Since we were kids. Back before we started Sburb.I suppose it was a sort of experimental event for me. Though, I am sorry it was not you. 

JUNE: i can't help but feel like a lousy friend, rose! to think, dave before me. 

ROSE: Don't. It wasn't you who caused it. I suppose it was our, well to be honest, underlying romantic tension. Because I though you were a boy at the time, it didn't exactly help with my whole acceptance of liking girls. And well, I suppose it was sort of expected of us to be together.  
ROSE: Jade was never really an option either. She was always so distant to me.  
ROSE: Hinting at the future, and sleeping.  
ROSE: It was hard to connect to her,  
ROSE: I mean, Dave has always been easy going. In fact, he was ironically teasing about the prospect of me and you's relationship and that segued into me just blurting out the truth to him. 

June smirked.

JUNE: i bet he took it like champ. 

ROSE: That man has no idea how to give anything to do with homosexuality, let alone take. For the first five minutes he believed it was our usual humourous shenanigans. Poor widdle thing had to be faced by a big mean lesbian. 

JUNE: we thank him for his services.

Rose smiled. She looked over to him and Karkat. Then to Roxy and Kanaya. She rubbed at her wedding ring fondly.

JUNE: dont think you can dodge my gift idea though!  
JUNE: hmm... what should I get...  
JUNE: you always wear black lipstick, rose, maybe it's time you try a shade of blue. 

She looked June in the eyes.

ROSE: That would a lovely gift.

**Author's Note:**

> blue represents a lot to rose, i think. her first love interest was june, the blue breath, her sort of step father was blue, her roxy wears blue, vrissy eventually comes and is blue. it can mean whatever you want.


End file.
